Seduction Game
by Elis lotus
Summary: Kai rechaza a Takao. ¿Qué hará este al respecto?. Como se dice en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Y este es solo un juego de seducción. Shonen-ai (TyKa)
1. The way the things go

**Seduction Game**

****

****

**_Autor: _**_Elis Lotus_

**_Género:_**_ Angst/Romance_

**_Pareja:_**_ Ty/Ka _

**_Clase:_**_ Serie (se nota que me gusta hacer series)_

**_Notas Iniciales:_**

_Holassss, aquí vengo yo con otra idea loca, lo escribí cuando estaba algo deprimida, así que si esta muy triste, meloso, etc. para su gusto, que puedo decir… lamento problemas, traumas, alucinaciones…En fin el fic estará dividido en partes de Kai (cursiva) y de Tyson (Normal). Reclamos, amenazas, dudas, pedidos ya saben por donde enviármelos._

_Ahora si vamos con el fic _^.^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????_

_No dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando._

-No tienes que responderme nada…….yo solo quería decírtelo

Las palabras salieron de su boca con dificultad, incluso le sorprendió poder hablar después de lo que paso. No había forma de explicar como se sentía. Lo único que quería en este momento era que la tierra se lo tragara.  

_Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Su expresión era ilegible, aun demasiado sorprendido con lo antes dicho._

-Después de todo…….

Lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos. No lo permitiría, NO mientras estuviera aquí. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para llorar después.

-……………Se que tu no me amas……

Su voz sonó tan diferente que hubiera podido jurar que era de otra persona.

_Bajo la mirada. En realidad el no lo sabia. Jamás había pasado por una situación así. Y ahora que sucedía, prefería cualquier cosa antes que esto._

Una mueca débil a modo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era difícil creer que Kai podría tener esa expresión en su rostro. Incluso, hubiera sido graciosa en otras circunstancias.

_-Kuso…_

_Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía haberlo dejado todo como estaba? _

Aspiro suavemente como intentando ganar fuerzas. 

-¿Me odias?

Inmediatamente el par de ojos rubí lo miraron intensamente. Se estremeció involuntariamente. Odiaba que el lo viera a los ojos porque sentía como si pudiera ver a través de el. Se vio estancado en esos orbes rojos. 

_No lo se, no se si te odio, no se si te amo. _

Se quedaron mirando en lo que parecieron décadas cuando Takao rompió el contacto

-Entiendo

Sabía muy bien que significaba ese silencio de su parte. Kai no sentía nada por el. Talvez esto había sido lo mejor, quitarse de una vez ilusiones y esperanzas de algo que jamás podría ser. Entonces ¿Porque dolía?. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta a paso lento. 

_Takao se había ido. Fue en ese momento en el que recién pudo decir algo. Dos palabras que le hubiera gustado decirle._

_-Lo siento. _ 

~ Tsudzuku ~


	2. Nota

**_Nota:_**

**__**

**__**

Talvez se han dado cuento que he borrado el capitulo 2

[[Idiota!! Crees que si no se hubieran dado cuenta, estarían aquí leyendo tus estupideces]]

…u_u la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, no le hagan caso. O.O me estaré volviendo loca…Bueno, a lo que iba: al releerlo, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente salido de cuadro. Y que estaba demasiado depresivo o raro, incluso para mi, nunca (lo juro) quise hacerlo asi. Supongo que la falta de sueño, estrés, etc. me afecto la cabeza, además claro de que este cap. lo hice a las tres de la mañana. 

[[de que te quejas siempre los haces a esas horas]]

…solo cállate, quieres.

[[Nop, no quiero]] 

Ahh, en fin…tendré el *verdadero* capitulo 2 en algún par de días o semanas, talvez no tanto…hmm. La verdad no estoy muy segura del tiempo _. 

[[Eres una tonta]] 

¬¬ mira quien lo dice 

[[Que dijiste??]] 

Nada…Nada ^^;;

Muchas gracias por su atención y comprensión…en verdad la aprecio mucho T.T

Se despide, 

Elis Lotus.

P.D: Para los que han leido Portrait of Memories, tendré el capitulo listo junto con este. 

       [[Como si a alguien le importara]] 

       ¬¬ gracias ah…si vuelvo a sentirme deprimida, no durare en llamarte


End file.
